Sinsajo: Una versión diferente
by Blanca199620
Summary: Que hubiera pasado, si cuando Peeta estuvo secuestrado por el capitolio, y además de maltratarlo físicamente y psicológicamente,le hubiesen estado torturando mientras le estaban enseñado los vídeos de Katniss besándose con Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta solo es una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **SINOPSIS**

Que hubiera pasado, si cuando Peeta estuvo secuestrado por el capitolio, le hubiesen estado torturando mientras le estaban enseñado los videos de Katniss besándose con Gale.

 **PRÓLOGO**

Peeta, no había imaginado la cantidad de dolor que puede sufrir alguien, con tan solo ver unas imágenes, ni tan siquiera las descargas que le daban podían causar tanto daño como ver a Katniss besándose con Gale.

Con cada día que pasa y le siguen poniendo imágenes de ellos dos, ya no siente las patadas, los puñetazos, solo ve a Katniss con Gale, Katniss besándolo, abrazándolo, y con cada imagen que ve siente que su corazón se va rompiendo cada vez más, y él no puede hacer nada para impedirlo, porque en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que iba a pasar eso, pero no puede evitar la rabia que siente, al verlos, rabia y dolor.¿ Puede haber algo peor que esto?

Si, lo hay…. Al cuarto día lo llevan a otra habitación, donde le muestran a sus estilistas, a Portia, y ve como los torturan a todos, pidiéndole información del distrito 13, y él no sabe nada y la impotencia que siente es tan grande, que no se da cuenta de las lágrimas que ya caen por sus ojos, y cuando al fin terminan con la tortura de ellos, es un alivio para el escuchar el disparo.

Esa noche es la primera vez que escucha los lloros y gritos de Johanna, y a sus pesadillas con Katniss y Gale, se suman las torturas de los que fueron sus estilistas y Johanna Mason gritando y sufriendo.

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Señor Melark, que honor contar con su presencia, por favor siéntese, la película está por empezar-dice sonriendo el Presidente Snow.

El despacho del Presidente Snow, es espacioso, y en el sillón rojo, está sentado tranquilamente Snow con una sonrisa, que no presagia nada bueno. Al lado del sillón, se encuentra una mesita con un jarrón con rosas blancas dentro, aun desde la puerta Peeta puede olerlas, es repulsivo.

Peeta se acerca cauteloso, al sillón que hay al otro lado de la mesita donde se encuentran esas asquerosas flores.

Creo mi estimado vencedor, que le será impactante la película, espero y la disfrute tanto como yo.

Nada más reconocer en las imágenes, el distrito 12, Peeta sabe que el presentimiento que tiene desde hace días, era por algo. En las imágenes se muestra como caen bombas desde los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio, y como estas se van consumiendo y llevando todo a su paso, las personas, las casas, y aunque sabe lo que viene ahora, no puede evitar el grito desde lo más profundo de su ser, al ver la panadería explotar y ser consumida en llamas, con su familia dentro, sin poder hacer nada por ellos. Las lágrimas no paran de caer, y esta vez siente que nunca pararan.

Impresionante, ¿verdad? La película se estrenó hace cinco días, solamente.

La velocidad en la que Peeta se levanta del sillón y le pega un puñetazo en toda la cara al Presidente Snow, es tal, que ni los agentes de la paz que estaban dentro de la habitación pueden reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡Hijo de puta!- cuando Peeta va, a acertarle otro golpe, lo apartan los agentes de la paz, y de ahí va sintiendo uno, dos, tres golpes, todos fuera de la cara, como todos los anteriores, pero no se compara el dolor del cuerpo, con el del alma. Y no puede evitar preguntarse, cuanto dolor puede soportar una persona…

Por la noche ve por fin a Johanna Mason, pero más tarde Peeta hubiera deseado no haberla visto.

Cuando lo llevan a una habitación y le hacen sentarse a una silla, con los brazos y las piernas atadas, sabe que lo que pasará, como desde que está aquí, no va a ser bueno.

Y no se equivoca, al ver entrar a Johanna por la puerta, con cardenales por todo el cuerpo, y lo sabe, porque está completamente desnuda, y si verla desnuda al lado de la cama, no es un mal presagio, los tres hombres que entran después de ellas, lo confirman.

La expresión dura de Johanna, se quiebra un poco al ver a Peeta, pero intenta disimularlo lo antes posible.

Lo que pasa a continuación, se le quedará en la cabeza toda su vida, ver y oír como la manosean, como la chupan por todos lados, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla.

-¡Parad!- grita desesperado Peeta, y los tres desconocidos, solamente se ríen y gruñen de placer. Peeta intenta romper las cuerdas que lo atan, cortándose a su paso las muñecas, es tanto el ímpetu de levantarse de esa silla, que termina cayéndose, pero aun en el suelo, sin poder moverse, puede ver los ojos vacíos de Johanna, mientras abusan de ella, y esa imagen, no se le borrará de la mente jamás, al igual que la impotencia y el dolor al no poder ayudarla.

Después de un tiempo, que para Peeta y la propia Johanna ha sido interminable, los tres desconocidos se van, y entran dos agentes de la paz y se reproduce lo que lleva pasando siempre, le meten una paliza a Peeta, que al cabo de un rato apenas y se puede mover. Cuando por fin se van de la habitación, con sus últimas fuerzas, Peeta va arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta llegar donde Johanna, que sigue tirada en la cama, sin moverse, casi como si estuviera, muerta. Si no fuera por su respiración irregular y los ojos abiertos, Peeta en verdad lo creería.

-Johanna- apenas y puede hablar, después de haber gritado durante horas- Johanna, mírame, soy Peeta, ya todo ha terminado.- Pero es como si no hubiera escuchado nada, como si estuviera en una burbuja, para no oír, no sentir.-Johanna por favor- las lágrimas, que nunca parecen acabar, caen sobre la cara de Johanna, y eso parece que la trae de vuelta. Y sus ojos se dirigen a Peeta por primera vez.-Johanna, ya ha acabado, estoy contigo.

-Peeta…- su voz se oye vacía, al igual que se siente ella.

-Sí, soy yo, ahora estás conmigo, tranquila.- Y aunque, los dos saben que eso no impedirá que Snow vuelva a hacer de las suyas, por ahora eso se sirve. Peeta dirige su mano a su cara, sin apartar los ojos de ella, por si ve que le afecta o no quiere que la toquen. Pero no hace ningún movimiento no se mueve, solo lo mira.

-Peeta…- sin dejar de repetir su nombre una y otra vez, Peeta por fin le toca la cara, y es como un interruptor, Johanna tiembla, no deja de temblar, y de llamarlo.

Y Peeta la abraza, la abraza contra su pecho y no deja de repetirle que él está aquí con ella, que todo ha acabado, y mientras Johanna se intenta tranquilizar, en los brazos de quien sabe que no le hará nada malo, no la hará sufrir.

Esa noche no vuelve a entrar nadie en la habitación, y Peeta se queda toda la noche despierto vigilando que no entre nadie, mientras Johanna duerme a su lado con su camiseta puesta, tapando su desnudez.

Al día siguiente empiezan las entrevistas, en las que Peeta intenta llamar al alto al fuego, para que se acabe tanto sufrimiento, pero después, mientras lo torturan, tiene que ver como Gale sale en pantalla, relatando el día que impactaron las bombas en el trece, y sobre todo tiene que ver a Katniss al lado de él, como siempre.

Los días han cogido una rutina para Peeta y Johanna, los torturan, durante el día y casi todas las noches, destrozan cada vez más las almas de Johanna y Peeta, mientras sin poder hacer nada ven como abusan de ella una y otra vez.

Un día mientras esta casi inconsciente de la cantidad de golpes que le dan, escucha que van a tirar una bomba dirigida al distrito 13, y en cuanto le hacen otra entrevista, mientras tiembla por lo que vayan a hacerle a él y a Johanna, avisa al 13, avisa a Katniss. Apenas ha terminado de soltar el aviso y ya siente el primero de muchos golpes.

Y hasta aquí, aun no se si continuar con la historia o dejarlo como capitulo único, supongo que si a la gente le gusta, intentaré seguir la historia. Acepto sugerencias.

Un saludo a todos los que os habéis tomado unos minutos en leer; Sinsajo: Una versión diferente


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta solo es una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

-Peeta… Peeta… Peeta!- le grita Johanna, desde la celda de al lado a un inconsciente Peeta.

En la celda de al lado de Johanna, se encuentra Peeta, que tras incontables torturas, después de la última entrevista, sigue sin despertar, y si no fuera por el leve levantamiento de pecho que hace uno al respirar, sin duda lo daría por muerto.

Al otro lado de la celda de Peeta, se encuentra la de Annie, vencedora del distrito 3, que pese a que siempre suele estar metida en su burbuja, se puede ver en su cara, la preocupación por el vencedor del 12.

-Peeta- lo llama también Annie, sin resultado alguno.

-¡Peeta, demonios despierta!-grita desesperada Johanna.

Cuando parece que empieza a reaccionar Peeta, de repente se abre la puerta principal, desde donde entran cinco agentes de la paz, junto con 3 médicos. Y estos se dirigen con paso firme a la celda de Peeta.

-¡Hey, ¿dónde creéis que vais?! ¡Dejarle en paz! No lo toquéis gilipollas- grita Johanna, cuando ve que cogen a Peeta, y le inyectan algo en el brazo y se lo llevan.- ¡Cuando salga de aquí os voy a clavar mi hacha por el culo!

En otra habitación, Peeta está volviendo en sí, y lo primero que siente es el dolor en todo el cuerpo, lo segundo y piensa que es lo peor que puede pasarle, no puede moverse. Pero está equivocado, lo tercero que siente, es que lo tocan por todas partes, distintas manos, de desconocidas, que se han operado tanto que no parecen personas.

Lo siguiente que siente son sus bocas por todo su cuerpo, y por más que intenta hablar o hacer algo, no puede, es tal el pánico que siente, que intenta pensar en otra cosa, lo que sea, con tal de no pensar que está en una habitación, con monstruos y que están abusando de él…

No sabe cuánto ha pasado, pero ahora es llevado, una vez vestido donde están las celdas, pero aun no es capaz de volver en sí…

-Peeta!-lo llama Johanna, nada más verlo. Pero al ver como este no le dirige ni la mirada, se encara a los agentes de la paz.- ¿¡Que cojones le habéis hecho!?- Pero los agentes no le responden, solamente dejan a Peeta dentro de la celda y salen por la puerta. –Peeta! Peeta, me escuchas?- Pero por más que lo llamaba Johanna primero y Annie después, no reaccionaba, seguía dentro de ese caparazón que había construido para no sentir, no escuchar, no sufrir…

Ya muy tarde por la noche, Johanna y Annie intentan, que Peeta vuelva en sí.

-Peeta, por favor reacciona.- vuelve a intentarlo Johanna.

-Peeta, no estás solo.- le dice Annie. Y por primera vez, desde que lo dejaron dentro de la celda, Peeta se mueve.

-Peeta, te necesitamos, por favor reacciona.

-Johanna… Annie…- dice Peeta, reaccionando por fin.

-Sí, Peeta eso es, estas con nosotras ahora, tranquilo- le dice Johanna.

-No quiero volver allí… - dice Peeta, con miedo en la voz, mientras se restriegas los brazos, como intentando borrar el recuerdo. Johanna al ver esa reacción que tantas veces ha tenido ella, sabe lo que ha pasado y de la rabia que siente, se clava las uñas en la palma de la mano, haciéndose sangre.

-No vas a volver allí, Peeta, haré lo que sea para que no vuelvas, te lo promete. Ahora estas aquí con nosotras, tranquilo.-le dice Johanna, y en ese momento, alguien tira una bomba de humo.

-Johanna- dice Peeta, pero es lo último que dice, ya que los gases los han dejado inconscientes a todos….

Cuando despierta otra vez, lo primero que nota y ve, es que está en otro lugar, y pensando que va a volver a pasar lo de la otra vez, intenta levantarse. Los pitidos de las pulsaciones se disparan, y entran dos médicos enseguida.

-Tranquilícese, señor Melark.- le dice una enfermera.

-No me voy a tranquilizar nada, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Y qué hago aquí?-dice desesperado y enfadado, Peeta.

-Estas en el distrito 13, tranquilo. Ahora estas a salvo…

Mientras intenta asimilar toda esta situación, los médicos le van haciendo pruebas y preguntas típicas. Cuando están acabando de revisarle, se abre la puerta de repente.

-Peeta… -A soñado y tenido tantas pesadillas con ella, que se gira despacio sin saber con lo que va a encontrarse.

La alegría y el alivio de Katniss al verle, es visible, para todos excepto para Peeta, que no puede evitar las imagines que se le vienen a la cabeza de Katniss besando a Gale.

Pero lo que le trae a la realidad es el dolor, el dolor al sentir que lo están abrazando, que lo está abrazando Katniss, y no puede el evitar el gritar.

-¡No me toques!

Un saludo a todos los que os habéis tomado unos minutos en leer; Sinsajo: Una versión diferente


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta solo es una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

Katniss cuando se imaginaba de camino a reencontrarse con Peeta, se imaginaba que no importaría lo que le dijese, seguramente que nada más verla, la abrazaría e incluso besaría. No podía estar más equivocada.

Tras el grito de horror de Peeta, y posterior empujón que si no llega a ser porque Haymich estaba detrás, lo más probable es que hubiera terminado en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en el trasero. Pero ahora preferiría mil veces haberse caído, que volver a escuchar la voz horrorizada de Peeta, pidiéndole que no le tocase.

Siente como le estrujan el corazón y se queda sin respiración durante unos segundos. Aún no ha salido de la sorpresa, cuando ve como Peeta se encoge en sí mismo, mientras se frota los brazos.

-No me toquen, no me toquen…- No deja de repetir Peeta una y otra vez.

-Peeta-Lo llama Haymich, una vez aparta a una Katniss todavía impactada.-Peeta, mírame soy Haymich-Lo intenta otra vez, mientras les hace una indicación a los médicos que ya estaban preparados con un sedante en la mano para inyectárselo a Peeta.-Soy Haymich.

Peeta levanta la vista, y todos los que están en la habitación pueden ver el miedo en el muchacho tembloroso.

-No me toquen.- Vuelve a decir.

-No pasa nada, Peeta, no te va a pasar nada, estas con nosotros ahora.

-No quiero que me toque ninguna-dice Peeta, mientras se le cae una lagrima.

Katniss por fin sale de la impresión, y dirige la vista hacia Peeta, sin comprender que le pasa. Haymich, al ser vencedor y conocer lo que les pasaba a los otros vencedores, que al contrario de él tenían a gente que proteger, se imagina lo que le ha pasado a su vencedor, y no puede evitar la rabia y la pena , al saber lo que le ha podido ocurrir.

Estas a salvo Peeta, ya no te va a pasar nada- intenta tranquilizarlo otra vez Haymich.

-Haymich- lo llama Peeta, cuando consigue salir un poco del recuerdo espantoso.-Johanna, Annie, ¿dónde están?

-Están siendo atendidas, por otros médicos, tranquilo, tienes que dejar que terminen de revisarte.

-No, necesito verlas, necesito saber que están bien.-dice con impaciencia Peeta.

-Eso no va a poder ser señor Melark-dice uno de los médicos.

-¡Necesito verlas!- dice gritando enfadado y desesperado Peeta.- ¡Johanna! ¡Annie!- grita a viva voz.

-Si no se tranquiliza, le daremos un sedante.- dice con firmeza el médico.

-No le hagan nada-dice Katniss, mientras da un paso hacia Peeta intentando interponerse entre los médicos y él.

-¡No te acerques!- dice Peeta, mientras retrocede lejos de ella, y Katniss se queda clavado en el suelo, sin que esa sensación en el corazón se le vaya.- ¡Johanna! ¡Annie!

De repente se empiezan a escuchar gritos también fuera, seguidamente se abre la puerta de un portazo, y por ella entra Johanna. Pasa la vista por toda la habitación hasta que da con Peeta, y da un paso hacia él.

-No te acerques a él- le dice Katniss.

-Tú, precisamente no me va impedir acercar a él.-le dice la vencedora del distrito 7, con la mandíbula tensa y rabia en los ojos.

-El no quie…-Katniss, no termina la palabra, cuando la interrumpe Peeta, haciendo que el dolor que siente por dentro se intensifique más.

-Johanna… Johanna…- dice Peeta, mientras que va tranquilizándose, y regulando la respiración, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Peeta, tranquilo-dice Johanna, mientras va caminando hacia él despacio, sin apartar la vista de los ojos azul cielo de Peeta.-Estoy aquí, no va a pasar nada, Peeta-le dice mientras le coge la mano suavemente.-Te lo prometí, recuerdas?

-Johanna-dice Peeta, mientras solloza y la abraza.- ¿Annie?

-Está bien, está con Finnick, todos estamos a salvo.-lo intenta tranquilizar, mientras lo sigue abrazándolo.

Katniss, sin poder aguantar más con el dolor que está sintiendo, al ver a Peeta abrazando a Johanna, sin que ella pueda acercársele, sale corriendo de la habitación.

 _ **Un saludo a todos los que os habéis tomado unos minutos en leer; Sinsajo: Una versión diferente**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta solo es una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

En algún recóndito lugar del distrito 13, se encuentra Katniss, refugiada en uno de tantos armarios que hay. Con la ingenuidad de que tal vez, solo tal vez, ese armario, lleno de escobas y distintos materiales de limpieza, la escondan y la protejan del exterior, ese exterior que le causa tanto daño.

Pero está equivocada, como siempre, ya que el dolor persiste, tan latente como siempre. Aún tiene el recuerdo en el que Peeta se aleja de ella, no quiere que lo toque, pero en cambio Johanna, sí, y no entiende, o no quiere entender qué es lo que ha podido cambiar para que su chico del pan, ya no quiera estar cerca de ella. Tal vez se ha dado cuenta del daño que le hacía, o simplemente ese amor que le profesaba, ya no está, se ha ido….

No sabe cuánto tiempo hace que se escondió, pero cuando sale del armario, solo están las luces de emergencias encendidas, asique procurando que nadie la descubra tan tarde merodeando, se dirige rápido a encontrar el compartimiento en el que están ella, y su familia.

Cuando llega, no le extraña no encontrar a su madre, lo más seguro es que tenga guardia por la noche en el hospital, tampoco le extraña ver a su hermana despierta esperándola.

-Te has escondido otra vez- no es una pregunta, lo afirma, aun le sorprende lo mucho que la conoce. Katniss no dice, nada ya que no tiene sentido negarlo.- ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo Katniss? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Peeta?

-Ya no es el de antes, Prim…-dice con voz derrotada.

-Claro que no es el de antes, todos hemos cambiado Katniss, los juegos y la guerra cambia a cualquiera, sin olvidar que ha sido torturado por el capitolio, y a saber que métodos han utilizado.-dice seria, la no tan menor de las Everdeen.

-Pero ya no me quiere cerca de él, hoy cuando he ido a verle, en cuanto le e abrazada, ha soltado un grito de horror diciendo que no lo tocase-dice con dolor Katniss.- Tenías que haberlo visto Prim, estaba temblando, y luego llamaba a Annie y a Johanna- dice con rencor en la última mencionada.-Después ha entrado Johanna y a ella sí que le ha dejado abrazarle, a ella sí y a mí no. ¿Lo entiendes?- dice con rencor y dolor.

-Lo que entiendo, es que Peeta ha sido torturado y a saber cómo, que Annie y Johanna han estado con él todo ese tiempo y es normal que las llame y se preocupe por ellas, y en cuanto a por que Johanna ha podido abrazarle y estar con él, es algo que tú tienes que preguntarle y descubrir, si de verdad te interesa él.-dice con firmeza Prim.

-Claro, que me interesa, ¿cómo no me va a interesar?-dice con un poco de fiereza.

-¿De verdad?, porque si es así deberías replantearte tu relación con Gale.

-Gale y yo solo somos amigos, Prim.

-Katniss, yo estuve cuando lo trajisteis malherido cuando lo azotaron, y vi como lo besabas- haciendo sonrojar a Katniss, al enterarse que su hermana la ha visto besarse con alguien, aunque tendría que estar acostumbrado, la ha visto por televisión muchas veces con Peeta.

-Lo bese por el momento, porque tenía los nervios de todo el día, no por otra cosa, Prim.-dice sintiéndose acorralada.

-Entonces eso quiere decir, ¿que no sientes nada por Gale?

-¡No sé lo que siento, ¿vale?!- dice alterada Katniss, cogiéndose la cabeza.- No lo sé…

-Pues, si quieres estar con Peeta, tienes que tener claro tus sentimientos, no puedes jugar con los de él, no se lo merece. Tienes que tener claro si, lo de Gale, es solo porque es tu amigo y sabes que tiene sentimientos hacia a ti, y como te ha ayudado mucho, te sientes de alguna manera en deuda con él. O si por el contrario es con Peeta con quien quieres estar, tienes que pensar si todo fue un montaje, o no. Pero tienes que tener claro, que no puedes estar con alguien porque te sientas obligada o endeuda. Tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, por quien quieres.-dice con firmeza Prim. Katniss, aun asombrada por todo lo que ha dicho su hermana, y lo mucho que ha madurado apenas y tiene palabras.

-Has madurado mucho patito-dice asombrada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, ya soy casi tan alta como tú.-dice con una sonrisa, pero enseguida se pone seria otra vez.- Pero, de verdad Katniss, tienes que aclararte, tienes que saber qué es lo que quieres y por quién quieres luchar.

-Lo haré, patito, lo haré…- dice mientras la abraza.

 _ **Un saludo a todos los que os habéis tomado unos minutos en leer; Sinsajo: Una versión diferente.**_

 _ **PD: GRACIAS a Arjuy, Guest, johanna.M y Striker, por sus reviews, también GRACIAS a quien les han dado a seguir y han añadido como favorita, la historia. Muchas gracias!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta solo es una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

Esa noche en el hospital del casi extinguido distrito 13, Peeta asimila todos los acontecimientos de ese día. Primero, es rescatado del capitolio aquí, aunque no siente que este a salvo, no se siente seguro y nunca cree que vaya a estarlo.

Segundo, ha vuelto a ver a Katniss, la misma que lo enamoró cantando la canción del valle, el primer día en el colegio, que fue con él a los juegos del hambre, que fingió sentir algo por él para que saliesen de la arena, la misma que no siente nada por él, sino por otro… .Y no puede echarle toda la culpa a Katniss, pero no puede de dejar de sentir el dolor, la rabia, el enfado, al recordar las imágenes de Katniss besándose con Gale, no puede olvidar que todo este tiempo se ha estado besando con él, que mientras él ha estado siendo torturado, ellos han estado juntos.

Por último, no puede dejar de sentirse sucio, mancillado, después de lo que le hicieron. Ahora entiende a Johanna, y no puede entender como aún, saca la fuerza para seguir adelante. Siente admiración por ella, siente que es la única que le puede entender.

Después de que se tranquilizase y lo revisasen, se tuvo que despedir de Johanna, aunque está no quería irse de su lado, pensando que aún le podría pasar algo al chico del pan.

Peeta no quiere dormirse, pero ya no puede aguantar más, le han inyectado un sedante, pero él no quiere dormir, no quiere volver a la habitación roja, donde lo ultrajaron, donde terminaron de romperlo…

 _-mmh…-gime uno de los monstruos, mientras pasa su lengua por su bajo vientre.-sabes espectacular cariño._

 _-Ni se te ocurra Casilda, seré la primera en saborear y sentirlo- dice otra, mientras coge su pene, y se lo mete a la boca-mmh….Me encanta tu sabor, veamos si se siente mejor de lo que sabe.-dice mientras se posiciona y se alinea, para de una estocada, bajar.- Ahh, sii!- gime y grita mientras se mueve una y otra vez encima del vencedor del 12._

 _-Después me toca a mí Sirena.- dice otra mientras pasa su lengua por su pecho._

-¡Basta, parad!¡No me toquéis!¡Dejadme por favor!- grita desesperado y aterrorizado Peeta, aun dentro de la pesadilla, de su recuerdo.

El grito es tal, que Johanna, que está en una habitación al lado, despierta sobresaltada, con el pánico aún en el cuerpo de su propia pesadilla. Cuando consigue hacer a su cuerpo reaccionar, se desconecta el gotero y los demás cables que la tienen conectada, y va hacia la habitación de Peeta.

Cuando llega, lo ve rodeado de dos enfermeras que intentan tranquilizarlo, pero él no para de gritar que no lo toquen, que lo dejen, mientras se mueve desesperado, aún sin abrir los ojos. Y Johanna sabe lo que le está pasando, porque a ella también le pasa, está reviviendo su pesadilla echa realidad.

De un empujón las aleja de él, a las dos enfermeras, que ahora no paran de decirle cosas a ella, pero no las escucha, toda su atención está en el chico que está en la camilla, aterrorizado.

-Peeta- le llama Johanna, con la voz lo más calmada que puede.-Peeta, soy Johanna, tienes que despertar, no te va a pasar nada, estás conmigo. Peeta.-lo vuelve a llamar.

-Johanna, Johanna- dice una y otra vez Peeta, hasta que consigue abrir los ojos, aún con el pánico en todo su cuerpo.- Ha pasado otra vez, lo han vuelto a hacer, una y otra vez- dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Has tenido una pesadilla, tranquilo, estoy contigo no pasa nada.-intenta tranquilizarlo Johanna, mientras que las enfermeras calladas en un rincón, ven la impactante escena.

-Ha sido real Johanna, ha sido real- dice Peeta mientras se pasa las manos una y otra vez por los brazos, temblando.

-Ya no va a ser así Peeta, confía en mí, no te va a pasar nada, yo estoy contigo.- dice Johanna mientras lentamente coge las manos de Peeta.

-No quiero dormir otra vez, volverán- dice con el terror en los ojos.

-Me quedaré contigo, estaré contigo Peeta, lucharemos los dos contra las pesadillas.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Sí.-dice dándole una pequeña sonrisa-¿No hay ningún problema, a que no?-les dice amenazante a las enfermeras.

Estas salen del estupor, y le dicen que tienen que consultarlo con la enfermera de guardia, pero tras una mirada de muerte de Johanna, le dicen que no creen que haya problema, en traer su camilla a la misma habitación, y salen apresuradamente de la habitación. Mientras que Johanna, se sienta en la misma camilla que Peeta, y sigue tranquilizándolo.

Mientras tanto las enfermeras, llegan junto a su superiora para comunicarles lo que ha pasado.

-Entonces, señora Everdeen, ¿cree que debamos llevar a la paciente Johanna Mason, a la habitación del señor Melark?

La señora Everdeen, aún impactada por todo lo que le han contado, y sacando algunas conclusiones, finalmente determina, que no hay ningún problema. Sin embargo, no cree que ella no vaya a tener problemas con su hija cuando se entere…

 _ **Un saludo a todos los que os habéis tomado unos minutos en leer; Sinsajo: Una versión diferente.**_

 _ **PD: GRACIAS a todos los que comentáis, me gusta mucho leer vuestras opiniones respecto a la historia, GRACIAS también a todos los que seguís y le dais a favorito a mi historia.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta solo es una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

Aún es temprano cuando Katniss se levanta de la cama, se viste y asea, para salir silenciosamente del compartimento. Después de otra noche inquieta con pesadillas, sobre perder a Peeta, de distintas maneras, a cual peor, decide ir a verlo, para verlo e intentar saber qué es lo que ha cambiado tanto, para que la trate así.

De camino al hospital, piensa en que le dirá o lo que le dirá él, en cómo reaccionará al verla, cómo reaccionará ella, si se le acelerará el corazón como la otra vez, aunque esto último cree que es lo más seguro, ya que, parece que su corazón está calentando motores, con cada paso que da hacia el hospital, hacia él.

Una vez que llega, intenta pasar desapercibida, y busca la habitación donde pueda estar Peeta. En su búsqueda, está a en medio del pasillo, cuando escucha voces.

-Aún no salgo del asombro, a saber qué tipo de torturas le han hecho al muchacho, por los informes que han conseguido reunir, se ve que le han dado una fuerte paliza por todo el cuerpo.-dice una enfermera. Katniss desesperada, intenta pensar hacía donde ir, mientras tanto las voces se van acercando cada vez más y más.

-Sí, además, ninguna mujer se le puede acercar, ¿te has dado cuenta? Solo deja que se acerque la otra chica, que vino con él.-dice la otra enfermera.

Finalmente, Katniss reacciona y rápidamente, se mete en la habitación de la derecha, salvándose así de ser descubierta…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

O no…

Lentamente, se gira y la imagen de Johanna, en la cama, podría pasarla por alto, si no fuera, porque al lado de la cama de está, se encuentra se encuentra Peeta, dormido, y gracias a Dios en otra cama distinta. Pero la mano, la maldita mano de Johanna, esta entrelazada con la de su chico del Pan. Su chico del pan. Si las miradas matasen, Katniss habría matado a Johanna hace muchísimo tiempo.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta, descerebrada. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le vuelve a decir Johanna, controlando la voz, pero se puede traslucir el enfado en ella.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, con Peeta?- dice con furia controlada Katniss, para no despertar al susodicho.

\- Eso a ti no te importa, no tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y reclamar nada. Hace mucho tiempo que perdiste ese derecho.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo tengo más derecho que tú a estar aquí.

-No me hagas reír, porque no mejor te vas con tu soldadito, y le dejas en paz de una vez a Peeta.-dice con rabia Johanna.

\- Gale, no es mi soldadito, es mi amigo, pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación a ti.

\- Mira como sabes de quien estoy hablando. Por qué no dejas de mentir de una vez, tú sabes que quieres a ese tipo, y que lo de Peeta ha sido solo una farsa. En el vasallaje me hiciste creer que era verdad, pero ya no. Ahora sé la verdad y Peeta también.

\- Tú no sabes nada, no tienes idea de nada. No sé lo que le has podido decir a Peeta, pero te aviso que todas las mentiras que le has podido decir de mí, van a caer por su propio peso.

\- ¿Mentiras?-dice con furia Johanna- ¿Tienes el valor de decir, que no fingiste que estabas enamorada de Peeta, para salvarte de la arena?- Katniss abre la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pueda decir nada Johanna, vuelve a hablar- ¿Tienes el valor de decir, que no has estado jugando con los sentimientos de Peeta? Mientras, que Peeta estaba sufriendo por ti, tú te besabas con tu amiguito a escondidas. ¿O eres capaz de negarlo?-dice cada vez más alto, sorprendiendo a Katniss con sus palabras- Realmente en el vasallaje me hiciste dudar de que todo fuese mentira, pero después… Tú no sabes lo que ha pasado Peeta en el capitolio, no sabes lo que le han hecho, lo que nos han hecho a todos, tú no has estado con él, no lo has visto derrumbarse-dice con tristeza y rabia al final. Intenta volver a recomponerse, mientras Katniss aún no sale del asombro- Asique, ¿tienes valor de decir, que mientras Peeta estaba en el Capitolio pensando en ti, tu no estabas besándote con el soldadito? Responde-dice enfurecida.

Katniss, sin palabras no sabe cómo Johanna, se pudo haber enterado de que se haya besado con Gale, y no puede negar que se haya besado con él, aún sin saber ella el porqué de esos besos. Lo que sí sabe es que por Peeta, siente algo, algo fuerte, que la persigue por el día y por la noche.

Sin que lo sepan ninguna de las dos, en mitad de la conversación, Peeta, se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado, y aunque no sabe si estar enfadado por Johanna por contarle a Katniss cosas de él, o estar aliviado, por no contarle, lo peor que le ha pasado en el tiempo que estuvo secuestrado en el Capitolio.

\- Adelante Katniss, responde-dice con frialdad Peeta. Sobresaltando a las dos.

\- Es verdad, pero Peeta tienes que saber que-dice Katniss, con tristeza, pero se ve interrumpida por la puerta que se abre.

Por la puerta entra un muchacho alto, vestido de militar, con la piel aceitunada, pelo negro y lacio, y ojos grises.

\- Katniss, no puedes estar aquí, venga vámonos- dice Gale, con la mandíbula apretada. Poniéndole una mano en la cintura a Katniss, sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Peeta.

\- Ya me has respondido, cerrad la puerta al iros- dice con una sonrisa cínica Peeta, a Katniss.

\- Peeta, esto no…-intenta decir Katniss, pero se ve interrumpida otra vez, esta vez por Johanna.

\- No te molestes, en decir nada. Vete con tu soldadito y no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros-dice con frialdad.

\- Vámonos Katniss- dice Gale, tirando de ella, sacándola fuera de la habitación.

Katniss, sin poder decir nada, al ver los fríos ojos de Peeta dirigidos a ella, no se da cuenta que ya no se encuentra en la habitación de su chico del pan.

Una vez sale de su estupor, estampa con rabia a Gale contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué cojones has hecho? ¿Por qué has tenido que entrar allí?-dice enfurecida.

\- Te he visto mientras venias, no puedes entrar allí. Además por lo que se ve, no quieren que vayas.-le dice enfadándose también, mientras la aparta de él, para poder salir.

\- Eres un imbécil, estaba hablando con Peeta, y tú lo has estropeado todo- dice con rabia.

\- Pues él no quiere hablar más contigo por lo que he escuchado, y su amiga tampoco. Asique, ¿por qué no dejas de pensar en él, de una maldita vez?- dice mientras la acorrala esta vez a ella.-Olvídate de él, me tienes a mí-dice mientras se va acercando cada vez más a Katniss…

 _ **Un saludo a todos los que os habéis tomado unos minutos en leer; Sinsajo: Una versión diferente.**_

 _ **IMPORTANTE! (leer abajo)**_

 _ **PD: GRACIAS a todos los que comentáis, me gusta mucho leer vuestras opiniones respecto a la historia, GRACIAS también a todos los que seguís y le dais a favorito a mi historia.**_

 _ **PD2: Capítulo, más largo, para compensar y porque lo pedís, para que veáis que yo leo todo lo que me escribís. Mañana, empiezo las prácticas, no se como tendré el tiempo, pero intentare escribir cada semana un capítulo. Con vuestras opiniones, me daréis más ánimos, para escribir pronto. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta solo es una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

Es increíble la rabia que puede llegar a sentir una persona, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para remediar las cosas. Es esa rabia que te hace cerrar las manos en un puño, apretar la mandíbula, casi hasta poder oír el rechinar de los dientes, el temblor en todo el cuerpo por controlar eso mismo la rabia. Es esa impotencia la que hace que te piquen los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, es esa sensación de que te cogen el corazón y lo van estrujando poco a poco, es esa respiración acelerada que no podemos contener.

Katniss siente esas dos cosas, rabia hacia Gale por entrometerse, y así ella perder la oportunidad de hablar con Peeta, rabia hacia Johanna, por tampoco dejar que hable y que este tan cerca de su chico del Pan, rabia hacia el mismísimo Peeta, por no poder hablar con él, por dejar que Johanna se le acerque y a ella no, rabia hacia todo y a todos. Y sí, también hacia ella misma, por no poder expresar lo que siente en palabras, por hacer sufrir a su chico del Pan aunque no sea esa su intención.

Siente desprecio hacia ella misma porque sabe que, como dice Haymitch, ni viviendo cien vidas merecería a Peeta.

Es ahí cuando se da cuenta que sus únicos pensamientos son hacía Peeta, que no quiere hacerle daño, ni que nadie se lo haga, si por ella fuera lo metería en una habitación blindada. Se da cuenta que inconscientemente a elegido por encima de todos y de Gale, a su chico del Pan, y que siente celos, hacia Johanna por estar tanto tiempo con Peeta, por que pueda abrazarlo y tocarlo, y ella no puede ni acercársele. Se da cuenta que tiene miedo de perderlo para siempre. De perder a Peeta.

Finalmente, el sentir los labios de Gale sobre los suyos, la saca de sus pensamientos, y se da cuenta de algo. Los labios de Gale, no son como los de Peeta, no saben igual, no se mueven igual, y no siente esa hambre que le recorre el cuerpo como cuando beso a su chico del Pan en la playa. Se da cuenta que no quiere esos labios, sino los de Peeta.

-Agh!-grita de dolor Gale, al Katniss bajar la cabeza y empujarla con fuerza hacia la nariz de Gale, causándole sangre en esta.- ¿Pero qué demonios has hecho?-le dice con rabia mientras se lleva las dos manos hacia la nariz, intentando para el abundante flujo de sangre.

-Lo que te mereces, no vuelvas a besarme en tu vida, no te quiero de esa manera, solo puedo darte mi amistad, y como sigas interponiéndote entre Peeta y yo, no vas a tener ni eso.- le dice con rabia Katniss.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Siempre hemos sido tú y yo, o es ¿que ya no te acuerdas?!¡Ese Panadero es el que se interpuso entre nosotros, tú y yo estamos predestinados a estar juntos!- dice enfurecido.

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas, nunca me plantee tener una relación más allá de la amistad contigo, tal vez, me llegue a confundir antes, no sé, creyendo que te debía algo por ayudar a mi familia cuando yo estuve en la arena y por sacarlos del 12 cuando ocurrieron los bombardeos, sintiéndome culpable porque Snow me tenía amenazada con haceros daño, pero ya está, te tengo el cariño que se tiene hacia un amigo!

-¡Lo que estás diciendo es una locura! ¡Tú me quieres! ¡Y debemos estar juntos!-le dice mientras le agarra fuertemente del brazo, estampándola contra la pared otra vez.

-¡Tú eres el que está loco! ¡Suéltame!-le dice mientras se intenta deshacer del fuerte agarre de Gale-¡No te quiero a ti! ¡Quiero a Peeta! ¡Quiero estar con él!-le die enfurecida, sin caer realmente en que acaba de admitir sus sentimientos hacia el chico del Pan.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Tú eres mía!-le dice mientras aprieta cada vez más fuerte el agarre, sacándole un gemido de dolor a Katniss.

-¡Tú a mí no me permites nada!-le dice mientras levanta la rodilla, rápido y fuerte, que impacta sobre los testículos del que fuera su amigo, haciendo que este la suelte y se desplome al suelo, gimiendo de dolor y lanzando maldiciones.- No te vuelvas acercar a mí, y mucho menos a Peeta, te lo advierto, la próxima vez no me importará clavarte una flecha.-le dice mientras se va de allí, a paso veloz.

Mientras Gale sigue en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor…

 _ **Un saludo a todos los que os habéis tomado unos minutos en leer; Sinsajo: Una versión diferente.**_

 _ **PD: GRACIAS a todos los que comentáis, me gusta mucho leer vuestras opiniones respecto a la historia, GRACIAS también a todos los que seguís y le dais a favorito a mi historia.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta solo es una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

Una madre es alguien que te apoya te ayuda, es aquella que te dice cuando te estas equivocando, cuando estas equivocando el camino, es aquella que te escucha y te dice lo que piensa de verdad, aunque te pueda llegar a molestar o a doler. Una madre es alguien que saca las uñas y hace lo que haga falta para protegerte, para que no sufras…

La madre de Katniss es una madre como cualquier otra, pero que amó y ama tanto a su difunto marido, que cayó en un pozo sin fondo, del que le costó salir, pero por el camino fue perdiendo poco a poco a sus hijas.

Cuando un recién conocido o conocida te traiciona, no duele igual que cuando te traiciona alguien que conoces de hace tiempo, si ese alguien es una persona que quieres de todo corazón, el dolor que se siente es incalculable e inexplicable. Ese dolor es el que sufrieron Katniss y Prim.

Prim al ser muy pequeña no le afectó tanto, tenía a su hermana para apoyarse en ella, pero Katniss no, Katniss era muy consciente de lo que pasaba por aquel entonces, y ella no podía ser débil, debía ser fuerte por su familia y por ella misma también. Por eso le cuesta dejarse ayudar o pedir ayuda, y más a alguien que ya la ha traicionado anteriormente…

-Mama-llama Katniss a su madre, cuando entra al compartimiento.-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Katniss-dice sorprendida de verla-Claro, dime.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Te escucho.

-Quiero hablar con Peeta a solas, pero está en la misma habitación que Johanna Mason.-dice lo último con rencor.

-Katniss, tienes que entender que Peeta, ha pasado por mucho, en su secuestro en el Capitolio, se siente indefenso, y solo se siente tranquilo con esa chica Johanna. No deja que ninguna otra mujer se le acerque por lo que me he podido dar cuenta. Y de igual manera, ella no se separa de él.

-Todo eso ya lo sé, no dejo que me acercara a él cuando lo volví a ver-dice con enfado y angustia.

-Puedes desestabilizarlo todavía más Katniss, fue por eso que acepte que estuvieran Johanna y él en la misma habitación, su tensión se dispara, le comienza a temblar todo el cuerpo, es una bomba de relojería.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tú pusiste a esa en la misma habitación que Peeta?!-le dice enfadada.

-Era lo mejor para Peeta, ¿tú quieres lo mejor para él no es así?

-Sí, pero aun así no me gusta que este con ella, por eso necesito verle y hablar con él, para que me explique qué es lo que ha cambiado, el por qué no me quiere cerca.-dice angustiada.

-Kat-pero no llega a terminar de llamarla, cuando la corta Katniss.

-Mama, por favor, necesito que me ayudes a estar con Peeta…-le dice angustiada y con esfuerzo, ella no es una persona que ruegue, y todo ese valor ha sido por el amor que siente por su chico del Pan.

-Está bien hija, haré lo que sea para que puedas hablar y estar con él-le dice finalmente al ver los ojos brillosos de su hija.

 _ **Un saludo a todos los que os habéis tomado unos minutos en leer; Sinsajo: Una versión diferente.**_

 _ **Escena madre e hija, dejadme saber con vuestros comentarios lo que pensais ;)**_

 _ **PD: GRACIAS a todos los que comentáis, me gusta mucho leer vuestras opiniones respecto a la historia, GRACIAS también a todos los que seguís y le dais a favorito a mi historia.**_

 _ **PD2: No se como voy a tener el tiempo para poder ir subiendo capítulos, las prácticas acaparan casi todo mi tiempo, y el resto lo acaparan en casa. Intentaré no tardar tanto en subirlos.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta solo es una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 9_**

-Katniss!-le llama la Sra. Everdeen, nada más abrir la puerta del compartimiento- Corre, no tenemos mucho tiempo,-le dice mientras van saliendo las dos y dirigiéndose hacia el hospital- acaban de llevarse a Johanna a hacerle unas pruebas, como mucho tendrás media hora, no más, y eso si no entra ninguna enfermera. Yo no podré quedarme vigilando, sería muy sospechoso, asique aprovecha el tiempo hija. De aquí en adelante sigues sola, suerte-le dice una vez entran al hospital, donde por suerte en la entrada no hay nadie.

-Gracias mama-le dice Katniss y finalmente se encamina hacia la habitación de Peeta. Escondiéndose de las enfermeras que están por los pasillos.

Finalmente llega a la puerta que comunica a la habitación de Peeta, y antes de entra, inspira fuerte para coger aire, y darse fuerza y valor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dice nada más verla Peeta, con un no muy agradable recibimiento.

-E venido a verte y hablar contigo.-le dice cerrando la puerta.

-Pues yo no quiero ni verte ni hablar contigo, creo que lo deje muy claro el otro día, a ti y al sargento Hawthorne.-le dice enfadado, de solo recordarlos otra vez juntos.

-De eso y de otras cosas es de lo que precisamente quiero hablar contigo. Y esta vez de verdad, sin mentiras.-le dice con firmeza.

\- Y, sin por un casual, te escuchara, cómo se yo que, lo que me digas será verdad o no.

-Te juro por mi hermana Prim, que te voy a decir toda la verdad.- le dice mientras lo mira a los ojos.

-Está bien, empieza.- le dice, pero cuando la ve acercársele reacciona rápido.- No te acerques- le dice intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

Katniss, dolida porque aún no le deje acercarse a él, intenta que no se demuestre mucho, y retrocede el paso que había dado.

-Como quieras.-suspira- Para empezar, quiero pedirte perdón por no haber sido capaz de salvarte del Vasallaje, lo siento mucho-le dice con voz dolida- Cuando se desato toda la locura, y Johanna me atacó en el brazo, fui a buscarte, te busque Peeta, te llamé, pero no contestabas y luego se escucharon los cañones, y yo… - le dice con lágrimas en los ojos- Nada importaba ya, si tu no estabas, si tu habías muerto, nadie iba a salir de allí, por eso lancé la flecha, porque no importaba nada, si no estabas a mí lado. Ese día en la playa, cuando me diste el medallón, y te dije que a mí sí me importaba si morías, no te mentí Peeta, no concebía estar en el distrito 12 y no verte, no hablar contigo. Quise morir contigo Peeta.- llegados a este punto, por el rostro de Peeta, también están cayendo las lágrimas.

-Pero, mientras a mí me tenían en el Capitolio-le dice sin entrar en detalles de lo que le hicieron.- tú te besabas con Gale, y no digas que es mentira, porque os vi Katniss, le besaste en tu casa, el presidente Snow, puso cámaras por todo el distrito y había una en tu casa.-le dice, sorprendiendo a Katniss.

-Es verdad, bese a Gale, pero no porque lo quiera como pareja-le dice mientras Peeta se ríe irónicamente.- Es verdad, le besé por no sé, porque vi su cara de sufrimiento, y me sentí en deuda con él por todos estos años que me ha ayudado a mí y a mi familia.

-¿Y los demás videos, que vi, antes del vasallaje? ¿También lo besaste por pena?

-Sí, lo bese porque me sentía en deuda con él, y si eso era lo que podía darle…

-Cuando lo azotaron, y te quedaste cuidándolo toda la noche, lo besaste también, te vi, Katniss, entre en la casa y te vi besarle- le dice con rabia- ¿Te puedes llegar a imaginar cómo me sentí? No claro que no.

-Fue por el momento, por verlo herido, Snow me había amenazado con hacer daño a los que quería, y me sentí culpable Peeta.-le dice intentando que le crea, que vea su verdad.

-¿Y a mí también me besabas por pena? Seguro que sí, ¿Qué era por el pan?- ríe amargamente.

\- ¡NO!, al principio de todo, sí fue para que salgamos de la arena, pero luego todo empezó a cambiar. Por el día quería estar contigo, pero me sentía culpable por engañarte, asique me conformaba con verte salir de tu casa temprano, para ir a la panadería. Luego en el Vasallaje, cuando chocaste contra la dice angustiada, de recordar ese momento.- se me paró el corazón como a ti, Peeta, estaba histérica por saberte muerto.

-No sé, si puedo creerte Katniss- le dice con voz cansada Peeta, mientras más lágrimas siguen cayendo.

-Te juro por mi hermana Prim, que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad Peeta. Por favor déjame estar contigo, déjame estar a tu lado.- le dice acongojada.

-No sé si sea capaz.- le dice Peeta agachando la cabeza para que no le vea.

-Por favor Pe- pero no termina la frase, cuando se abre la puerta y entra una enfermera, que se queda sorprendida al verla allí.

-Señorita, usted no puede estar aquí, las visitas están restringidas a todo el mundo.- le dice mientras la coge del brazo, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.

-No, espere un momento, necesito hablar con él.- le dice resistiéndose.

-No puede señorita, no haga que llame a seguridad para que la saquen de aquí.- le dice con firmeza la enfermera.

\- Katniss, será mejor que salgas- le dice Peeta.

-Pero Peeta, yo- pero Su Chico del Pan, niega con la cabeza.- por lo menos dime que puedo verte y hablar contigo.- le dice suplicando.

-Pero señorita ¿qué no ha escuchado, lo que le he dicho?-le dice enfurecida ya la enfermera, pero ninguno de los dos le hace caso.

-Está bien… - le dice Peeta resignado, después de todo, él tampoco puede estar mucho tiempo más sin verla.

-Está bien- le dice sonriendo Katniss, y saliendo de la habitación, sin escuchar los reproches y las quejas de la enfermera.

 _ **Un saludo a todos los que os habéis tomado unos minutos en leer; Sinsajo: Una versión diferente.**_

 _ **PD: GRACIAS a todos los que comentáis, me gusta mucho leer vuestras opiniones respecto a la historia, GRACIAS también a todos los que seguís y le dais a favorito a mi historia.**_

 _ **PD2: No se como voy a tener el tiempo para poder ir subiendo capítulos, las prácticas acaparan casi todo mi tiempo, y el resto lo acaparan en casa. Intentaré no tardar tanto en subirlos.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

 ** _CAPITULO 10_**

Después de que la enfermera la echase fuera del hospital, Katniss iba en una nube, se sentía flotar, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima que no hacía más que enterrarla poco a poco, cada vez más hondo.

Una vez en su compartimiento, tumbada en la cama, pensando en su conversación con Peeta, llaman a la puerta.

-¿Si?- dice al abrir la puerta y ver a un saldado.

-Sinsajo, la presidenta Coin requiere su presencia.-le dice con seriedad.

-Muy bien, en un momento iré- le dice y está a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando el soldado interpone su mano para que no sea así.

-Creo que no me ha entendido bien, la presidenta Coin, requiere su presencia AHORA- dice serio y enfatizando la última palabra.

-Está bien- dice recelosa, mientras sale y cierra la puerta.

Mientras más se acercaban al área de control, más soldados divisaban, todos uniformados y equipados debidamente.

-Le están esperando detrás de esta puerta-le dice el soldado una vez delante de la misma.

Nada más abrir la puerta, divisa a la presidenta Coin, junto a Plutarch, Haymitch, Gale, Finnick y otros soldados.

-¿Qué es esto, una reunión?- dice Katniss, con la guardia en alto.

-Parecido, parecido señorita Everdeen.-dice Plutarch.

\- Es más bien para informarle Soldado Everdeen- dice la Presidenta Coin.- Como usted y todos saben, yo he cumplido mi parte del trato, el Señor Melark, la Señorita Mason y la Señorita Cresta, fueron rescatados y ya están siendo atendidos aquí. Asique ahora le toca a usted, cumplir con su parte.

Desde ahora, pasa a ser soldado por si no se había dado cuenta, y a su vez será la cara visible y el símbolo de los rebeldes, y por tanto nuestro Sinsajo. –Katniss estaba a punto de interrumpirla cuando prosiguió la Presidenta.- Obviamente, se verá sometida a un entrenamiento riguroso, como el Señor Odair, no puedo enviarla al frente sin estar preparada. Quien sabe lo que le podría pasar – dijo con malicia, muy poco disimulada.

-Creía que iba a hacer promos aquí en el 13.- dijo Katniss, intentando que no le mandasen a pelear, estaba harta de luchar, solo quería que terminase ya todo esto, y poder vivir en paz.

-Sí, en principio iba a ser así, pero como hemos podido comprobar todos, no estas lo suficientemente motivada poder hacerlos.- prosiguió Coin.

-Asique la van a exponer abiertamente, y si la matan, ¿qué? Se quedará sin su Sinsajo.- le dice con rabia Haymitch.

-Por eso señor Abernathy, estará sometida tanto el Sinsajo como el señor Odair. No hace falta que les recuerde cual fue nuestro acuerdo, ¿o sí?- advirtió la Presidenta.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio percibiendo la amenaza no dicha.

Katniss, sabiendo que podrían enjuiciar a Peeta y al resto por traición, aunque Johana no le importase, no tuvo más remedio que tragarse toda la sarta de cosas que le quería decir a Coin y aceptar.

-Está bien, lo haré.

-Sabía que iba a comprender la importancia de nuestra causa, Soldado Everdeen. Desde hoy mismo, asistirá a todos sus entrenamientos, no se preocupe, en su horario estará la hora y donde, para que no se pierda en ningún armario.

Katniss no sabía cómo se podía haber enterado la Presidenta de donde pasaba sus horas muertas, que eran muchas, pero nada más ver por el rabillo del ojo a Gale con gesto serio, de brazos cruzados en la esquina, supo de donde había obtenido esa información.

-Aquí el Comandante Boggs, será su superior al mando- dijo señalando a un hombre con tez oscura, firme al lado de Gale.- Y para que se sienta como en casa, también contará con el Sargento Hawthorne- terminó sonriendo.

Aunque no le dio ninguna tranquilidad a Katniss, y menos desde el último altercado que tuvieron entre ellos, por no hablar de que se había dado cuenta de quien informaba de todos sus pasos a la Presidenta Coin.

-Muy bien, eso es todo pueden retirarse, no se olvide señorita Everdeen de actualizar su horario, al igual que usted Soldado Odair.- los despidió sonriendo cínicamente.

Una vez alejado, sin dejar pasar por alto la sonrisa maliciosa de Gale hacia Katniss. Haymitch, Finnick y Katniss, intentaron pensar alguna solución para todo lo que se les iba a venir, sin resultado.

-No sé cómo le voy a decir a Annie, que voy a salir a la guerra- dijo Finnick con pesar, pensando en su amada.

\- Ni yo a mi hermana, a mi madre, a Peeta… - dijo tapándose la cara Katniss.

\- Hay que pensar alguna solución, no creo que podamos quitarlos del frente, pero alomejor podemos hacer que los envíen a alguna zona donde no haya mucho peligro.- intentó calmar Haymitch.

-Estar ahí a fuera, es estar en peligro Haymitch.- dijo Katniss, con resignación.

-Lo sé preciosa, lo sé. Por ahora, aprendan todo lo que puedan que les vayan a enseñar, absorberlo todo. Y en la primera salida que hagáis…

\- ¿Qué Haymitch?- preguntó Finnick.

-Manteneos con vida.

Sí, e vuelto tras mucho tiempo, lo sé. Pero en todo este tiempo me han pasado muchas cosas, estuve haciendo las practicas en una Asesoría, me operaron, de nada grave, pero en fin no tenía ánimos de muchas cosas, y posponiendo posponiendo, digamos que se me fue un poco la inspiración, y me volvía a ráfagas cuando veía los comentarios que me dejasteis pidiendo que siguiera con esta historia. Aunque no me justifico, por no haber publicado durante todo este tiempo, no tengo escusas, y asumo toda la culpa.

Espero que comentéis y me deis ese empujoncito que creo que necesito, para saber como estáis recibiendo la historia, si os gusta, si no os gusta, leeré cada uno de vuestros comentarios, también si tenéis alguna pregunta os la intentaré responder.

Por otra parte, os recomiendo en mis historias favoritas aquellas historias o que estoy siguiendo, que me han gustado me han generado algún sentimiento, lloros, alegrías, tristezas...

Un saludo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta es solo una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 ** _CAPITULO 11_**

-No tengo otra opción, tengo que hacer lo que me pida Coin.-les dijo esa noche Katniss a su hermana y su madre.-Hicimos un trato, ella rescataba y no inculpaba a Peeta y a los demás, y yo aceptaba ser el Sinsajo.

-Pero te van a enviar a la guerra- dijo su madre preocupada.

-En palabras de Coin, es enviarme al frente, para que así este lo suficientemente motivada para realizar las promos.- sonrió irónicamente.

-Tienes que cuidare Katniss, y prometerme que vas a volver.- le dijo su hermana abrazándola.

-No te preocupes Patito, ahora tengo un nuevo horario, ya no tendré que ir a ninguna clase estúpida, ahora entrenaré y me prepararé.- le dijo Katniss intentando tranquilizarla y quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Ya no soy pequeña, ni ingenua Katniss, dejé de serlo desde que tenía edad para ser cosechada y tuve que ver como ibas tú en mi lugar.

-Es verdad Patito, ya no eres pequeña, asique por eso te prometo que me prepararé, entrenaré y aprenderé todo lo posible para poder volver contigo.- le dijo Katniss estrechándola más fuerte.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya a Peeta?- le preguntó Prim.

-No, aún no. Ahora que parece que me deja verle y hablar con él, voy a estar entrenando para ir al frente, y no sé cómo va a afectarle esto.- dijo Katniss preocupada, pensando en la reacción de su Chico del Pan.

-Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa con cómo se lo digas, Katniss. Eses chico ha vivido cosas terribles en el capitolio, y ahora pensar que tú te vas a exponer a ellos, puede que lo desestabilice aún más de lo que ya está.- le dijo su madre preocupada, pensando en los peligros a los que se verá expuesta su hija cuando la envíen fuera del 13.

-Sí, lo sé…- suspiró Katniss.

_/_

-Vengo a ver a Peeta Melark.- le dijo esa misma noche después de cenar, a una enfermera del hospital.

-Se necesita un permiso para poder verle.- le dijo la enfermera seria.

-Yo lo autorizo, Trunchbull.- le dijo la Sra. Everdeen.

-La salud del Sr. Melark recae bajo tu responsabilidad Everdeen.- le dijo de forma desdeñosa la enfermera.

-Muy simpática tu compañera- le dijo de forma irónica Katniss a su madre, una vez que se alejaron.

-Sí, no le sentó muy bien que yo sin haber estudiado como ella, sepa lo mismo o más que ella. Muy bien aquí estamos.- le dijo la Sra. Everdeen delante de la puerta donde estaba Peeta.

-Bien- inspiró Katniss antes de abrir la puerta.

-Espera- le dijo su madre cogiéndola del brazo e impidiéndole que abriese la puerta.- Recuerda que Johanna Mason seguramente estará con él, intenta no alterarte y acuérdate de tener mucho cuidado con cómo se lo cuentes.

-Lo sé- le dijo Katniss, sin poder olvidar que su Chico del Pan prefiera estar con Johanna ahora, en vez de con ella.

Una vez más, tras inspirar y espirar dos veces, Katniss finalmente abrió la puerta.

-Se toca antes de entrar descerebrada- le dijo Johanna nada más verla, desde la cama que estaba al lado de la de Peeta.

-No vengo a hablar contigo- le dijo enfadada Katniss, olvidándose de lo que le había dicho su madre hace unos segundos.- Vengo a hablar contigo Peeta.- dijo mirándolo e intentando tranquilizarse, otra vez.

-Es un poco tarde para visitas, ¿no crees descerebrada?- volvió a decir Johanna.

-Es importante- le dijo Katniss a Peeta, intentando ignorar a Johanna.

-…Johanna.- le dijo Peeta, después de quedarse mirando unos minutos, la seriedad con la que estaba Katniss.

-Está bien, voy a ver si consigo más morfina.- dijo Johanna mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación.

-Tú dirás…- le dijo Peeta.

 **_NA_**

 **Hola!**

 **Primero mil gracias, a aquellas personas que habéis dado como favorita mi historia, y también a aquellos que me seguís como escritora, os lo agradezco mucho.**

 **También** **muchas gracias a TheAmazingJaJ, por leerla, me hace mucha ilusión que te hayas tomado la molestia de poner el traductor, para poder leer mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Para acabar, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando que os va pareciendo la historia.**

 **Un saludo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta es solo una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 ** _CAPITULO 12_**

Pum! Pum! Pum! Pum!

-¡Nos han descubierto! ¡Corred!- gritó un soldado del 13, mientras disparaba hacia los agentes de la paz que los perseguían.

-¡Adelantaos con el Sinsajo y el soldado Odair soldados, escondeos y poneos a salvo! ¡Nosotros nos quedaremos, para darles tiempo!

-¡Os matarán!- dijo Katniss, desesperada y asustada.

-¡Vamos Katniss! ¡No podemos hacer nada, nos están dando una oportunidad y tenemos que aprovecharla!- le dijo Gale, mientras la empujaba hacia delante para que siguiese corriendo.

Pump! Pump! Pump! Pump!

-Agh! – gritó un saldado del 13, mientras caía al suelo, acribillado.

-¡Sigue corriendo Katniss!- gritó Finnick corriendo detrás de ella.

Pum! Pum! Pum! Pum!

-¡Allí, girad a la izquierda en la siguiente calle, intentaremos escondernos en algunos de los edificios, es nuestra única salida!- gritó Gale, mientras los pocos que quedaban del escuadrón seguían corriendo y disparando hacia atrás, a los agentes de la paz.

Pump! Pump! Pump! Pump!

-Agh!- gritaron otros dos soldados abatidos.

-¡No dejéis de corred, pase lo que pase!- gritó Gale, girando hacia la izquierda en la calle.

Pum! Pum! Pum! Pum!

-Agh!- gritó Finnick mientras caía al suelo, sujetándose la pierna derecha.

-Finnick! – gritó Katniss, mientras se giraba y corría hacia él.

-Katniss! ¡No puedes hacer nada por él!- le gritó Gale, corriendo hacia ella.

Pum! Pum! Pum! Pum!

-¡Vamos Finnick, arriba!- le dijo Katniss mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y la cintura para ayudarlo a seguir.

-Déjame Katniss, tienes que irte, si no, no saldrás de esta, yo ya estoy muerto.- le dijo apretando los dientes del dolor, mientras se levantaba poco a poco.

-¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar!- le gritó mientras lo ayudaba a avanzar poco a poco.

-¡Katniss, déjalo nos cogerán si no seguimos corriendo!- le gritó Gale, una vez que estaba a su lado.

-¡No! ¡No lo voy a abandonar, te vas o me ayudas, pero no lo voy a dejar aquí!- le gritó de vuelta Katniss.

Pum! Pum! Pum! Pum!

-Maldita sea. Está bien, yo lo cojo, tu nos cubres- le dijo mientras cogía a Finnick.

-Bien. ¡Corred!- dijo Katniss sacando una de sus flechas y empezando a disparar a los soldados que avanzaban hacia ellos.

Pum! Pum! Pum! Pum!

-Agh!- gritó Katniss.

-¡Katniss!- gritaron Gale y Finnick, dejando de correr.

-¡Estoy bien, no es nada, seguid corriendo!- les gritó, mientras cojia dos granadas, les quitaba la anilla, y las tiraba hacia los agentes de la paz.

¡PUM!

¡PUM!

-Aquí Katniss!- le gritó Gale una vez que no estaban a la vista de los agentes, metiéndose en una de las casas con Finnick.

Una vez que estaba Katniss dentro los otros dos soldados que quedaban del escuadrón sin incluir a Gale, Finnick y la propia Katniss, cerraron la puerta, y se quedó la habitación a oscuras.

-Está todo despejado, Sargento Hawthorne.- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Shh! Se acercan- dijo el otro soldado, mientras veía entre las cortinas hacia la calle un poco.- Se han ido- dijo unos momentos después a los demás.

\- Esta bien, ¿situación, cómo estáis todos?- dijo Gale.

-Nosotros estamos bien Sargento, heridas superficiales solamente, nada de gravedad.- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Bien. Odair, ¿solo tienes un disparo en la pierna, no es así?- preguntó otra vez Gale.

-Sí, una pequeña imperfección en mi maravilloso cuerpo- dijo Finnick entre dientes, intentando bromear, mientras se arrancaba un trozo de su camisa y la enrollaba en su pierna para taponar la herida.

-Katniss, ¿dónde te hirieron?- dijo Gale, mientras se giraba para mirarla, cerca de la puerta por donde entraron.

Katniss levantó la cabeza, mientras se descubría el estómago donde tenía la mano puesta, dejando ver la mano empapada de sangre.

-Katniss!- dijeron Gale y Finnick. El primero corriendo y el segundo arrastrándose hacia ella.

-No hay - mucho que - hacer- dijo Katniss con dificultad, saliéndole sangre de la boca y la cara cenicienta.

-No, no puede ser- dijo Gale desesperado, mientras ponía su mano su estómago para taponar la herida, y empapándose esta de sangre.

-Katniss…- dijo Finnick con desaliento, una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-No me - queda - mucho - tiempo- dijo con dificultad a Finnick.

-Sí, si te queda, tienes que aguantar Katniss.- le dijo Finnick.

-Di- le ha- P- pero no termino la frase Katniss, y su cabeza se vino abajo, dejando el silencio la habitación.

-Catnip… Catnip…. No, no, no, ¡no!

 **_/_**

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ya estoy por aquí otra vez, no se si me** **querréis** **matar algunos, por este capitulo, pero era necesario que fuera así.**

 **Por otro lado, muchas gracias a estefania. montero** **.355, por tomarse unos minutos para comentar, lo agradezco muchísimo. Al ver los comentarios que me** **dejáis** **comentando la historia, y como os gustaría que se desarrollase o lo que os** **imagináis** **que podría pasar, me entran más y más ganas de seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Sin más dilación, espero leer los siguientes comentarios vuestros.**

 **Un saludo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta solo es una historia creada desde la imaginación de una fan de los Juegos del Hambre.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

-¡NO, KATNISS NO!- resonó el grito en la pequeña habitación del hospital.

-Peeta… Peeta- intentó despertar a su compañero de habitación, levantándose de su propia cama y yendo a la del chico.- Peeta… ¡Peeta!- le gritó tocándole la cara, lo más suave posible, pero lo suficiente para poder despertarlo.

Finalmente el chico consiguió abrir los ojos y despertar, con la respiración agitada y aun con las lágrimas cayendo sobre su cara empapada de estas, y de su propio sudor, fruto de lo vivido recientemente.

Con algo de reticencia pudo enfocar sus ojos en los de su compañera de habitación, que aún lo estaba llamando por su nombre, para que volviera en sí. Así los encontró la enfermera de guardia, en mitad de la noche, una vez que abrió la puerta de la habitación, preocupada por los gritos, pese a que ya esto fue cosa de varios días costumbre que ocurriese.

-Lárguese- le dijo Johana Mason, a la enfermera, sin siquiera darle una mirada, solamente mirando aún a los ojos tormentosos del Chico amoroso.- ¿Esta sorda, o qué? ¡Que se largue!- le dijo ya alzando la voz, al no escuchar la puerta cerrarse. La enfermera asustada por el temperamento de la vencedora del distrito 7, salió apresuradamente de la habitación, cerrando finalmente la puerta tras ella.

-Katniss…- dijo Peeta, con la voz ronca acusa de haber estado gritando, mirando a Johanna.

-Está bien, Peeta.- le dijo la vencedora intentando tranquilizarlo.

-No, no está bien, le dispararon, está muerta.- le dijo desesperado.

-No, ha sido una pesadilla Peeta- le dijo, quitándole las manos de la cara, una vez que vio que volvía en sí.

-¿Una pesadilla?- preguntó inseguro. Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su compañera y amiga.- Fue tan real…- suspiró, echándose las manos a la cara, intentando limpiarla de sudor y de las lágrimas, refregándose los ojos a la vez, con la esperanza de que la imagen de Katniss, muerta se le borrara de la mente.

-No lo entiendo, si tan preocupado estas por la descerebrada, ¿por qué finges que estas dormido, y no quieres hablar con ella?- preguntó exasperada Johanna, haciendo gala de su fuerte temperamento y poca paciencia.- Desde que vino, y te contó lo del reclutamiento, has estado intratable. Te pasas el día sin hablar siquiera, con cara de niño pequeño desamparado.- le reprochó.

-¡Perdona, si te molesto con mi comportamiento, pero creo que con todo lo que he pasado, me merezco estar como se me dé la gana!- le gritó enfadado.

-¡No me vengas con hacerte el mártir! ¡Conmigo no!- le replicó.- ¡Sé lo que has pasado, claro que lo sé, por si lo habías olvidado, yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú!-Peeta iba a contestarle, pero la vencedora no lo dejó, siquiera decirle una silaba, que ya le estaba gritando otra vez.- ¡No, ahora te callas y me escuchas, no te resultará difícil, ya que es lo único que has estado haciendo desde hace una semana! ¡Y la verdad, no lo entiendo! La descerebrada no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero vino y te contó lo que pasaba, no te quejabas que ella y Haymitch, nunca te contaban nada, que te ocultaban las cosas.- le dijo más calmada.- Y ahora que viene y te cuenta lo que está pasando, no quieres verla.- siguió diciéndole levantándose y agitándolo los brazos abiertos, con expresión de confundida.- Que a mí me da igual, si es así, si no la quieres ver o hablar, por mí bien, pero no tengo porque estar aguantando ver cómo estas deprimido todo el día, y por la noche gritando y temblando como una hoja, llorando por ella.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría, para salir.

-¿Dónde vas?- fue lo único que pudo decirle Peeta, con sus palabras aún resonando en su cabeza.

-A por morfina, después de todo alguien me ha desvelado- y se fue pegando un portazo, dejando la habitación en silencio con el Chico del Pan, pensando en su conversación.

_/_

-Tengo miedo- le dijo unas horas después a Johanna, con la vista clavada en las sabanas de su cama, cuando entró por la puerta, después de haber estado pensando durante toda la noche.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- le preguntó más tranquila la vencedora, después de tener toda esa morfina en la sangre, mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

-De perderla, aunque no la tenga, tengo miedo de perderla, de no verla nunca más, sabiéndola muerta, o herida.- dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo, pese a lo corto que lo tenía.

-¿Y por qué no haces algo?- le preguntó.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Para empezar, escucharla, sino quieres hablarle no le hables, si quieres hablarle, háblale, pero lo que está claro es que, no puedes pasar más tiempo así. Llevas unas ojeras que compiten con las de ella, pero claro, eso no lo puedes saber porque haces el imbécil, cuando viene.- le reprochó.- Y si tanto miedo tienes a que le pase algo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿El qué? – le preguntó sin saber, a que se refería.

-Par de descerebrados que sois los dos, se te está pegando su estupidez, es bastante obvio, Chico amoroso.- dijo exasperada, girándola cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- Sal de este maldito hospital cuanto antes, y ves tras ella.

-¿Quieres decir, que vaya allí afuera también? ¿Qué vaya a luchar?

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, exactamente, así te aseguras que no le vuelen la cabeza.- dijo con desinterés.

-¿Pero cómo?

\- Ya he hablado con Finnick, para que lo arregle todo, solamente tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, y él nos meterá para que podamos entrar también, no cree que a la presidenta le importe mucho si vamos o no, total si morimos mejor para ella.

-Espera, ¿tú también vendrás?- le preguntó perplejo.

-Te prometí, que iba a estar contigo, ¿no es así?- Dijo sin darle importancia.-Además si puedo llevarme a algún soldado de Snow o al propio Snow por delante, mejor. Y ahora duérmete de una vez, que ya me están saliendo ojeras a mí también, por tu culpa- dijo dándose le vuelta y dándole la espalda al Chico del Pan.

-Gracias Johanna, por todo.- le dijo Peeta sonriéndole

-Shh, a dormir- le dijo Johanna, sonriendo sin que Peeta la pudiera ver.

 **N/A**

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno para empezar, gracias a los que leis mi historia, y mil gracias a los que os tomáis unos segundos para comentarla, os lo agradezco de verdad estefania. montero .355 y Amortetia. Cada vez que leo un comentario, me entran más ganas de escribir antes, asique para los que leis pero no comentáis, os agradecería que comentaseis.**

 **Dicho eso: Sí, puede que alguien se hubiese pensado que era verdad el capitulo anterior, otros puede que pensasen que era un sueño o una pesadilla, como asido al final. Pero siempre me han gustado esas escenas en las que pegan un giro tremendo en la historia, y te quedas pensando, ¿qué ha pasado?.**

 **Por ejemplo con Crepusculo, en la última película de Amanecer, que pese a leerme los libros, aún me quede impactada con la escena última de la batalla final contra los Vulturi, en la que todo resultó ser una visión de Alice. Genial la escena.**

 **En referencia a tu comentario estefania montero, no creo que este pronto con Peeta, la historia la voy haciendo conforme viene la inspiración, de ahí que pida vuestros comentarios y opiniones respecto a la historia. Pero la historia de Katniss y Peeta, aún va a pegar muchas vueltas. Tengo pensado crear un personaje nuevo, que tendrá un gran papel en la historia. Pero aún faltará para que llegue o no? Quien sabe...**

 **En fin, para terminar vuelvo a dar las gracias por leer y por comentar.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Blanca**


End file.
